Many mental calculations are made during the course of a trading day. While some of those decisions can be determined by specially programmed computers, many are still made by the trader, himself. The mental burden and stress can be especially high during times when prices and quantities in the market are changing.
To reduce this burden, much time and money have been spent on developing better and more intuitive graphical user interfaces, which are run on trading stations used to interface with an electronic exchange. Accordingly, market information is processed and arranged on these specialized trading interfaces in way that reduces the mental effort required of a person to visualize the market, ultimately increasing the speed at which a trader can visualize the market's movement.
In particular, an electronic exchange generates and publishes market data to its customers, who sit behind the trading stations. The market data is received by the trading stations, which are listening for specific market data. The market data generally contains, among other things, quantity and price information. Software running on the trading stations receives the data, processes it, and presents it to the user on a screen in a particular format. Some kinds of software and/or hardware are specially designed to assist the user in assimilating and visualizing the market through its visual output display.
FIG. 1 illustrates one type of trading screen that provides an especially intuitive display of the market. In particular, a value axis 104 is generated based on certain conditions in the market. The value axis 104 displays a graduated scale in price, although other values could be used instead of price, such as implied volatility or net change, for instance. Once the value axis 104 is generated, quantity and price information contained in the market data feed is used to populate the display against the value axis 104. As new quantity and price information arrive, the trading screen is updated to reflect the market changes. The intuitiveness of the trading screen results from, among other things, the dynamic display of aggregated quantities, collectively shown as 102, against the generated value axis 104. Locations are, in essence, fixed in relation to the value levels, so that as the market climbs or drops in value, the user can quickly view these market changes. Generally speaking, the value levels along the value axis 104 change only when a re-centering command is received or when the trader manually scrolls along the value axis 104.
As shown in FIG. 1, bid quantities are displayed at locations in the “Bid” column and ask quantities are displayed at locations in the “Ask” column. By looking at the trading screen in FIG. 1, the user can quickly locate the inside market, which refers to the highest bid price and the lowest ask price, at a price of “230” and “232, ” respectively. Further, the trader can view how much quantity—e.g., bid and ask quantity—is currently available in the market at the inside market and at other price levels. The quantity available in the market is referred to herein as market depth. The quantity available at the inside market may be considered the first level of market depth. The quantity available at the next best prices may be considered the second level of market depth, and so on. Generally, the electronic exchange limits the amount of market depth provided in its market data feed. Most often, this is done to reduce network bandwidth consumption.
To enter an order using the trading screen shown in FIG. 1, a user can preset a quantity, and with an input device, select a cell in the “Bid” or “Ask” columns associated with the desired price of the order. For instance, the preset quantity is currently set to “105” Now, if the cell associated with the price of “229” is selected in the “Bid” column (it just so happens that a quantity of “25” is already in the market, and accordingly, displayed in the cell), then an order to buy “105” at a price of “229” would be sent to the electronic exchange. If the cell associated with the price of “232” is selected in the “Ask” column (it just so happens that a quantity of “56” is already in the market), then an order to sell “105” at a price of “232” would be sent to the electronic exchange. Orders may be sent at other price levels too. The trading screen allows for fast order entry, but any kind of order entry system may be used to submit buy and sell orders to the electronic exchange.
A trading screen similar to that shown in FIG. 1 is commercially available as MD Trader™ in the X Trader® product offered by Trading Technologies International, Inc. of Chicago, Ill. Moreover, various aspects of the trading screen in FIG. 1, including the dynamic movement of the bid and offer indicators against a static axis, are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/590,692, filed on Jun. 9, 2000, and entitled, “Click Based Trading With Intuitive Grid Display of Market Depth.” Adjustable viewing of the axes, including the consolidation of price levels, is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/971,087, filed on Oct. 5, 2001, and entitled, “Click Based Trading with Intuitive Grid Display of Market Depth and Price Consolidation.” A variety of trading tools that can be used with the trading screen to assist in visualizing the market are further described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/125,894, filed on Apr. 19, 2002, and entitled, “Trading Tools for Electronic Trading.” The entire content of each of the above-referenced applications is incorporated herein by reference.
Many advances, including the development of the intuitive trading screen found in FIG. 1, have been made in the field of electronic trading. As recognized by those in the field, among others, it is increasingly important to have a system of making the most accurate and calculated trades possible in the most efficient manner. It is therefore desirable for electronic trading systems to offer tools that can assist a trader in trading in an electronic marketplace, and help the trader to make trades at the most favorable prices in a speedy and accurate manner.